


My Drug Of Choice

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At WSC Norman meets the most beauiful woman he has ever seen and gives her his hotel room number for a little afternoon fun that turns into need</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drug Of Choice

My Drug of Choice  
(A Norman One-Shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Yosenia Iveliz Reedus

Today was the big day, she would finally meet him. It had taken a few years to save up enough and get away but it was time. Yosenia stood outside and looked up at the big Walker Stalker Con poster above her head, his face was all over it. The main attraction, the only one that mattered to her. She made sure to get there a few hours early, mainly so she didnt get too nervous and freak out about meeting him and so she could be one of the first in line.  
Yosenia wanted to see him before everyone else did. Wanted to see his first smile in the morning as he came in. It was early yet and maybe she could even get a glimpse of his sleepy smile, the one that made her insides melt.  
“Here goes nothing.” She said and took a final breath before stepping inside.  
The place was just about empty, only the staff members making sure everything was organized and ready to help it run smoothly. She actually had a pass to be here this early, it had cost an arm and a leg but it was worth it. She strolled around some until she found his booth, pictures off all ages and scenes decorated the wall behind it. Daryl Dixon, Zombie hunter. she smiled and touched the many photos already laid out for him to sign, she had wanted his autograph sure but she also wanted to sit and talk with him, get to know the real Norman Reedus.  
*  
Norman groaned as he walked in the back entrance of the Con. He had learned his lesson going in the front door. He rubbed his eyes and drank his coffee, everything was just about to start. Already it seemed like millions of people were all in line just to meet him. He didnt wanna sound like a dick but he was the main character of the show, even Andy didnt compare to him at these things.  
He sat down in his chair and tried to ignore the people shouting at him, a few more minutes and his attention would be theirs.. he caught a dark head of hair out of the corner of his eyes and jerked his head back around. She was first in line, her hair just as dark as his is, but she was a short little thing. Only a little over five foot tall, he would tower over her. Her eyes were a mix of green and hazel, a beautiful color but what drew him in the most was how calm she seemed.  
Everyone else was waving and jumping, smiles on their faces. But her, she just looked at him. She followed him everywhere he went, not a smile or wave, she just stood there...it was enchanting to see her so calm. He looked at her from head to toe and liked everything he saw, he hated those women that starved themselves in hopes that he might like it, well they were wrong, he liked them a little meatier. He wanted to be able to feel all those sexy curves she had, not touch the bones of a skeleton. And she was perfect.  
Finally she stepped forward. He held his breath, she got more beautiful the closer she got to him and he had to bite his lip to keep from saying something he would regret. She placed a personal photo of him on the table for him to sign but he didnt move, he just looked at her. She smiled at him.  
“Hi, Im Norman.” Stupid..like she didnt know who he was, he thought.  
“Yes i know, im a big fan.” Her voice put him in a trance, heating up his body.  
“And you are?” He asked, leaning forward to take her small hand into his own.  
“Yosenia.”  
He licked his lips and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand, “that is a beautiful name and you are just as beautiful.” Norman couldnt help himself.  
“Thank you, you are beautiful Norman.” She said and looked down at his lips and she handed him the photo.  
He groaned, his jeans fitting tighter than before. His cock aching to get out. He wanted to peel her from those close and kiss every inch of her, see if he could destroy her calmness, to make her scream. Norman signed the photo, adding his room number to the back.  
“It was great to meet you Yosenia...if you are interested please come to my room in an hour when i have a break. I would really like to see you again.” He gave her his best panty dropping smile and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.  
Finally the calmness faded and she blushed, her breathing hitching a little. “I will be there, dont keep me waiting too long Mister Reedus.”  
He grinned and watched her walk away, following her so he could check out that perfect ass of hers. He stood and rubbed his palms together, he wanted to kiss every inch of her body. Someone cleared their throat next to him and he turned to see Sean Clark shaking his head at him.  
“Dont do it man.”  
“Why not, you see her? She was beautiful.” Norman said looking back to find her.  
“They are all beautiful man, just dont get hoooked.”  
Norman ignored him and continued to work until his break.  
*  
Ysenia stood outside the hotel he was staying at, she couldnt believe that just happened. She could have just dreamt it but the little note on the back said it was real so here she was. Her mind was spinning, she knew what would happen if she went in there, she would get to have sex with the most famous man in the world. That alone was an adrenaline rush she couldnt say no to even if she tried.  
She went in but headed to the restroom first, she needed to make sure she looked okay for him, she knew the kind of women he had been dating and they didnt look like she did but he wanted her anyway. She combed her hair and fixed her makeup, she was happy that she managed to wear decent under garments before she left, a pale pink bra and pantie set that matched, it was sexy and she hoped he liked it.  
An hour had passed since he asked her, so it was time to go see if this was real or not. She took the elevator up to his floor and when the doors open she walked out into the hallway, her palms sweating the whole time, wetness started to pool between her legs, he had looked so sexy when she saw him, he always did but she loved the way he looked at her.  
She found his door and knocked once. The door opened and she was yanked inside and pushed against the door, his body pressed up against hers. Her hands felt the unbelievably hard muscles in his forearms, his head dipped low so their heads rested together.  
“I thought you stood me up.” He said only inches from her mouth.  
“No one would be stupid enough to do that, just nervous.” She admitted, feeling how hard he was pressed against her.  
“Why sweetheart?” He asked, his hands sliding up her arms to cup her face.  
“Because youre Norman Reedus..”  
He smiled at her and it took her breath away, “so, im just a normal guy with the same wants and urges...” he let his hips grind into her a little bit so she moaned softly.  
“You are more than that to me, you are everything...i cant stop thinking about you Norman..” she felt foolish for admitting this to him.  
“i know how you feel, ive been thinking about you all day. Couldnt wait to get you here.”  
He leaned down and grabbed her by the thighs to hoist her up against the wall, her legs locked around his slim hips, the end of her dress being pushed up so his jean clad cock was pressing into her center.  
She moaned and wound her hands into his long dark hair, his strong arms holding her up without any trouble and she wasnt what people would say a small woman. He kissed her hard, his mouth slamming against hers, her lips parted and she stroked over his tongue, hearing him moan only made her wetter.  
Yosenia moaned into his mouth, she couldnt stop from breaking the kiss to kiss down his strong jaw over to his cute little ear and down to his powerful neck, sucking on his X tattoo made him growl and thrust against her making her blood boil. “fuck that feels good baby.” He moaned into her ear. His hands moved from her ass to her creamy thighs, sliding up until his fingers brushed her lace panties.  
She groaned against him, swiveling her hips against him and moved to work his shirt off his chest, then down to the button on his dark jeans. “the bed.” She moaned and they moved over to his bed, where he laid her down gently, kissing her from her mouth to the tops of her breasts, his hands sliding her dress up over her head.  
“fuck girl you are beautiful.” He groaned and split her thighs to crawl in between, licking up her center, she moaned and grinded against his mouth. He smiled and hooked his fingers into her panties and pulled them down. He put his mouth against her inner thigh and took a deep breath, smelling her arousal. “so wet for me already huh?”  
She looked down wide eyed and nodded, twirling her fingers into his hair just as his head dipped down to taste her, “fuuck Norman!!” she moaned as he ate her, licking deep inside her, teasing her with his skilled tongue. Her hips moved and soon she was grinding against his tongue. She was just about to cum but she pulled him up, “take them off Norman.” She yanked his jeans down and watched as he kicked them off.  
Yosenia slide to the edge of the bed and kissed over his chest and stomach, licking down his dark happy trail to kiss the head of his cock. He groaned and swayed forward, she licked down his large cock, loving the taste of him. And how he acted, his breathing picked up and his head was tipped back as she took him into her wet mouth, he folded forward.  
“Oh fuck...right there...” He moaned and watched her suck him in deeper and deeper, how good she bobbed her head and played with his balls.  
She pulled off him and unhooked her bra, “take me Norman..”  
He growled and pulled her to him, kissing everywhere he could before he turned her over, on her knees. Her perfect ass on display for him, “god girl this ass is perfect.” He said and slapped it a little, she groaned and he could see her getting wetter for him. Norman kissed her back and lined up with her entrance, his body shaking as he felt her wetness and thrusted all the way in.  
Her back bowed and she screamed, feeling him all the way inside. He was so big and she was full of him, looking behind her as he started to move his hips. Sliding in and out, going faster with each move. Kissing her shoulders, his strong hands reaching around to rub her clit, “Norman!” she groaned, already feeling close to her orgasm, he was that good.  
“I know baby, just a little more..fuck move just like that...god!!” she pushed back against him and fuck did it feel amazing, so good his eyes crossed and he bucked in faster, “come with me baby..come on i wanna feel you cum.”  
His growl had her cumming fast around him, “oh god!!” she moaned and felt him pull out quickly and bust all over her back, she turned to watch as he stroked every last drop out to land on her skin. He was so beautiful.. he sagged forward on his arms, still between her legs.  
He kissed her, sweat covering both of them, “god you were perfect, you gotta stay with me.”  
She grinned, “but i cant, i know how busy you are, how wanted.”  
He shook his head and kissed her, “doesnt matter baby, i need more of you, so much more.”


End file.
